


Multi 21

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: Machine of Death - Formula 1 series [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Machine of Death, Malaysian Grand Prix 2013, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Malaysia 2013"Sebastian, Multi Map 21. Multi Map 21, and look after your tires please." His blood ran cold as the simple instruction was mentioned over the radio. Fear latched onto his skin, his chest burning without any real cause. "No.."Martian, set in the Machine of Death series.





	Multi 21

**Author's Note:**

> The machine had been invented a few years ago: a machine that could tell, from just a sample of your blood, how you were going to die. It didn’t give you the date and it didn’t give you specifics. It just spat out a sliver of paper upon which were printed, in careful block letters, the words DROWNED or CANCER or OLD AGE or CHOKED ON A HANDFUL OF POPCORN. It let people know how they were going to die.
> 
> The idea is based on the book Machine of Death.

Multi 21

 

Malaysia, 2013

"Sebastian, Multi Map 21. Multi Map 21, and look after your tires please." His blood ran cold as the simple instruction was mentioned over the radio. Fear latched onto his skin, his chest burning without any real cause. "No.."

"It's quite ridiculous we have to do this, don't you think?"   
Mark frowned at Sebastian's unresponsiveness. "Earth to Seb?" He waved a hand in front of the German's face. "Mate, you there?" He carefully placed his arm around the young boy's shoulder as if not to startle him.   
A light tremor jolted through Sebastian as he tore his eyes off the white machine to focus on his teammate. "What?" He tried to smile at the Australian scanning his features. As if deciding he'd seen enough, Mark retracted his arm and repeated the question: "This, the machine, it's ridiculous right?"   
Sebastian looked sheepishly at his sneakers. "I think it might be true. It's been proven it works." Mark let out a groan, rubbing his tired eyes. "You seriously believe the team can justify us doing this bullshit?"  
At that Sebastian pulled up his eyebrows. "I never said us having to take this test is justified. I understand their reasoning though."   
Another person left the line, crying over her upcoming demise putting them next to the so called Machine of Death.   
Mark carelessly put his index finger in the hole, sighing in Sebastian's direction. "On contrary of what you believe RedBull doesn't give a damn about us. They just want two drivers in their cars who'll make it out of their Formula 1 career." The apparatus beeped happily before dropping a cart in the Australian's hand. He pocketed it immediately, following team orders as usual.   
"Just look at it." Sebastian said, before placing his finger in the machine. A small wince left his lips as a sharp pain went through his arm caused by the machine. As the beep echoed once again through the halls of the Kuala Lumpur shopping mall, the small piece of paper dropped in his hand, but instead of pocketing it - like he promised Helmut and Christian he kept - it in his palm.  
"I need to know before they do, Mark." Sebastian said as he took in the disapproving glance sent his way. "It's my life, not theirs."  
"Do whatever you want, mate. It's not like you ever listened to orders before."  
A chuckle escaped the German as he waited for his friend to leave. Nerves were tearing him apart as he turned over the card; Multi 21. 

"Promise me, Christian. Promise me you'll never use it." Sebatian knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. His life was on the line and he wanted to keep it safe. "I can't do that, Seb. If Mark's winning and you're second we're obliged to use it."  
Christian was worried about Sebastian. He hadn't slept, that much was obvious. He had told Helmut they shouldn't have forced the machine onto them. The results could cost them their life, and by the looks of it, it was already doing that.   
"What do you want me to do? Never let Mark win again?" Sebastian was mumbling to himself in German, if he'd understood the several Scheißes correctly, before answering: "No, he deserves glory."   
Sebastian rested his head in his hands. "Christian, I'm going nuts over this. What am I going to tell Hanna?" His boss moved closer to the young man, taking him in a warm embrace. "We'll change it. After today's race we'll change the code."

Fate had a funny way of working itself out.   
As the back of Mark's RedBull came closer, he had to break. Mark was going too slow.   
"Christian!" He yelled in the radio, adressing the words that had just left the Brit's mouth. "Let me pass him. Tell Mark what's on my card, let me pass him!" It stayed silent for a moment. Sebastian could only just avoid another collision with the car in front. "This is silly, Seb. Come on."  
The fear chilling his bones, turned into rage. Remaining behind the Australian was going to be the death of him. Avoiding it; that's what he should do. Lifting his foot from the breaks, he sped up. The straight arrived and he was close enough to open up his DRS. So he did.  
Taking the inside, he saw Mark move only slightly, defending the gap he aimed for. As Sebastian's right-front tire touched the wall all he could hear was white noise, before his RB9 slammed into the other.

"Mark! Mark, come in! Are you okay?" Christian's demanding voice awoke him. He opened his eyes to find marshalls staring at him, tugging at his belt.   
He nodded his head, notifying them he’s alright, before making his way out of the car. "I'm good, Christian."  
A sigh of relief could be heard over the radio.   
"That was great teamwork!" He spat sarcastically into the comm, taking off his helmet and balaclava.   
"Mark, calm down. Go check on him." The Australian couldn't help but scoff. "After what he did?" His boss interrupted him, tone serious. "Sebastian hasn't responded."   
"So?"  
"On his card stood Multi 21." A chill went down his spine as Mark turned around, taking in the wreckage of the number one car.   
He acted on instinct. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, but was held back by one of the marshalls. "Let me through! I need to check on him!"   
The man ignored him, shouting to the others in a different language.   
Mark took his chance pushing past and hurried towards Sebastian. He unbuckled the man's belt, dragging him out of the wreakage to hold him in his arms, sitting on the pavement.  
"Hey, Seb!" He whispered more to himself as he took off the blue and white headgear. "Sebastian?" Mark asked as he took in the unconscious form of the German. Quickly pulling off one of his glove, he pressed two fingers against the blond's pulse point. 

Christian looked on nervously. It had never been this silent at a racing track before as everyone, teams and fans alike, were glued to their screens.  
Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he saw Mark carefully lay Sebastian on the ground, giving the medics their space.   
He casted one more glance at the young champion, before walking towards the pits. "Christian?" Came Mark's voice.   
"You should have told me."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. A comment or kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
